The place where dreams are kept
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Porque iba a ser difícil seguir adelante, pero con Tsurugi a su lado no tenía nada que temer. —Cuando no sepas a donde ir Tenma, ven a mí... Sí, no tenía nada que temer. Tsurugi x Tenma LEMON


**Bueno, que decir? que hacer? que poner? Pues que es tarde y me muero de sueño! xD pero tenía que publicar el one-shot, porque ni yo misma me creo que lo haya terminado! xD Bien, of course, lo primero es decir que me siento extremadamente avergonzada de haber tardado tanto, se alargó para tres meses la publicación del one-shot y recién lo termino! soy tonta, que se le va a hacer!**

**Creo que tardé tanto porque es un lemon de mi pareja favorita del GO, siempre me suelen costar más las que son mis parejas favoritas, pero que se le va a hacer! jaja**

**Esto va dedicado a cuatro personas en especial: Kathy (ultra retrasado regalo de cumpleaños, gomen ne ):), Sarah (para regalo de cumpleaños no tan retrasado! XD), Miche (por ser mi discípula y amante del KyoTen (?) xD) y Kuro-sempai (por estar apoyándome y ayudándome)**

**No significa que no se lo dedique a más gente, más bien a todos los amantes de esta pareja (sí, Shitsu, Nimo... va por vosotras también, que no me olvido!)!**

**_Disclaimer: _El día en que el yaoi se haga oficial en IE GO es porque me pertenece... aunque se está volviendo tan yaoi que hasta dudo (?) bah! es propiedad de Level-5! a la mierda! -se va a una esquina emo-  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon yaoi**

**Disfrutad**

* * *

**The place where dreams are kept**

**(Tsurugi Kyosuke x Matsukaze Tenma)**

La lluvia. La lluvia era tan reconfortante. Sentirla sobre la piel, como se deslizaba por su cara, haciendo que el agua se mezclara con sus lágrimas, llevándolas lejos, pero no tardaban en aparecer nuevas lágrimas.

Todo estaba casi perdido, desmoronado. Ya había tocado fondo, y solo tenía dieciséis años. Caminó débilmente por la calle, deseando que todo acabara de una vez. Que le mataran, que le clavaran un cuchillo por la espalda o simplemente que lo molieran a golpes… era mejor que estar así.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, arrugando la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Le dolía el pecho, en concreto… su corazón. Dejó salir un sollozo desde lo más fondo de su garganta, dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Tensó su mandíbula cuando sintió un pequeño escozor en la mejilla izquierda, que la tenía roja, aún le dolía… aún le dolía la bofetada de su padre.

"—_¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Mi único hijo y maricón! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Lárgate de esta casa! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡LÁRGATE!"_

Las palabras de su padre volvieron a su cabeza y tapó sus oídos, en un intento desesperado de que estás se fueran y no volvieran a su cabeza.

"—_¡¿Por qué Tenma?! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho mal?! ¡No entiendo cómo has podido convertirte en… eso!"_

Su madre… ah, su madre tampoco lo había aceptado. Claro, ¿quién iba a aceptar sin más que su hijo pudiera ser gay? ¿Tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de un chico? Tsurugi Kyosuke… ese chico era del que se había enamorado. Habían pasado buenos momentos, también malos, había que decirlo, pero siempre había superado cualquier discusión. Había sido una sorpresa, Tenma se le confesó cuando no pudo callarse más y tenía que decirle lo que sentía, aún con el temor de que no volviera a hablarle, pero Kyosuke se quedó paralizado y, cuando reaccionó, no tardó ni dos segundos en corresponderle a Tenma, pidiéndole que saliera con él… había sido genial.

Y ahora… nada. Lo habían mantenido en secreto y hoy los dos habían acordado decírselo a sus padres, para que lo supieran. Seis meses de relación ya eran demasiados para que siguieran siendo ocultados. Ahora sus padres habían renunciado a él y no tenía casa a la que regresar… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿A dónde debería ir? No lo sabía, estaba perdido… ¿con Kyosuke? ¿Era lo correcto?

Su móvil empezó a sonar en su bolsillo y sintió la débil vibración tocando en su pierna mientras sonaba la melodía. No quería coger, no quería saber quién era… no quería saber nada.

El móvil siguió sonando por un largo tiempo. Se cortaba y volvían a llamar. Sin embargo, sin saber porque, de un momento a otro metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el móvil y mirando la pantalla: Kyosuke.

—Tenma…

El chico levantó la mirada y vio a Kyosuke sosteniendo un paraguas con una mano y el móvil con la otra, lo miraba seriamente, pero cuando vio la cara de su novio cambió repentinamente a una de preocupación. El peli azul le dio al botón de colgar y el móvil de Tenma dejó de sonar.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, mirándose a los ojos. Los de Tenma se veían tan turbios, tan apagados… ¿qué fue lo que había pasado?

Tsurugi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló abruptamente al ver que Tenma ponía una cara furiosa y corrió hacia él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Todo! —gritó el castaño, Tsurugi no cabía en su asombro, no estaba entendiendo nada… ¿qué había hecho mal?—. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Solo tuya! ¡Si no te hubiera conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en Raimon ese día? ¿Por qué te conocí? ¡Es culpa tuya!

—¡Tenma! —gruñó el peli azul, cogiendo por las muñecas a su novio para evitar que le golpeara, haciendo que el paraguas cayera al suelo. Unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por las mejillas del castaño y susurró:

—¿Por qué? Dime… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¡¿Y por qué mis padres no lo aceptan?!

Kyosuke cerró los ojos y después le abrazó, acariciando los mojados cabellos castaños del más bajo. Tenma lloró con más fuerza y abrazó su novio con ganas, refugiándose en su pecho. El peli azul estuvo un rato así, reconfortando al castaño, hasta que notó que su llanto se hacía mucho más débil.

Tsurugi se separó del centrocampista y cogió el paraguas del suelo, después le abrazó por los hombros y cubrió a ambos con el paraguas.

—Vamos a mi casa.

…

Tenma se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la gran casa de su novio. Ya había estado allí siendo presentado como un simple amigo enfrente a sus padres y al hermano de Kyosuke, Yuuichi, aunque este no tardó ni media hora en descubrir que eran novios, pero se lo tomó con una sonrisa y diciendo que no pasaba nada… mientras se amaran, lo aceptaría.

Notó algo sobre su cabeza y entonces supo que Kyosuke le había puesto una toalla encima de su cabeza.

—Necesitas bañarte, te vas a resfriar —dijo el peli azul suavemente mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de su novio. Este le miró dolido y desvió la mirada, acordándose de lo que le dijo.

—Kyosuke, lo siento… no debí decir que era culpa tuya, no tienes la culpa y…

—Lo sé, no pasa nada. Estabas muy alterado, no importa. Te lo dije Tenma: "cuando no sepas a donde ir, ven a mí" —sonrió, Tenma se sonrojó levemente y bajó la cabeza—. Venga, ve a bañarte ya. No quiero que te resfríes.

El castaño se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo en la puerta y miró al peli azul.

—Tú también te vas a resfriar si no te bañas.

—No te preocupes, voy al otro cuarto de baño.

Tenma sonrió levemente y entró dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia arriba, hacia el techo. Tensó la mandíbula y empezó a sacarse la ropa empapada y dejó la toalla hacia un lado, la utilizaría al acabar de bañarse. Llenó la bañera de agua templada y se hundió en ella, cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo que había pasado desde que se lo dijo a sus padres, hasta en ese momento.

En el comienzo del día, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que acabaría así, estaba seguro de que sus padres se disgustarían pero… ¿reaccionar de esa manera? En la vida, estaba tan seguro de que no le hablarían de esa manera, de que al menos intentarían entenderlo… que equivocado estaba. Todo había resultado de una manera completamente distinta a la que se había imaginado.

Sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla pero… ¿de qué servía llorar? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Era cierto lo que Kyosuke le había dicho. Poco después de empezar a salir, le había dicho aquello: "cuando no sepas a donde ir, ven a mí". ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces? Ni siquiera se había acordado de esas palabras. Quizás, en el fondo, no quería abusar de su confianza… no quería ser una carga para él.

—Kyosuke…

Tenma sonrió levemente, le amaba demasiado. No, no era propio de él desanimarse, siempre tendría a Tsurugi a su lado y, para él, eso era más que suficiente. Limpió su lágrima y después puso mirada de decisión. Era cierto, la vida daba muchos golpes duros y este era solo uno de ellos, muy duro, pero tendría que aprender a superarlo cuanto antes. Era una pena tratándose de sus padres y, en el fondo, le seguía doliendo demasiado, pero no había nada que hacerle.

Tsurugi Kyosuke era la única persona que parecía amarle de verdad, era al único al que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que si él desaparecía, toda su esperanza y ganas de vivir también se irían por completo… Kyosuke era la vida misma para él.

…

—¿Tus padres se enteraron también?

La pregunta de Tenma cogió desprevenido a Tsurugi, pero no tardó en poner una sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Sí, les pillé justo antes de que se marcharan de nuevo de viaje por sus negocios. Se decepcionaron un poco, pero lo aceptaron. Y ya sabes que Yuuichi está estudiando en el extranjero —explicó el peli azul—, además de que él ya lo sabía.

—Es cierto —se rió Tenma con algo de vergüenza—, me acuerdo cuando nos pilló en tu habitación.

Tsurugi se sonrojó levemente al acordarse de eso, su pobre hermano mayor casi quedó en el sitio cuando vio que Tenma y él estaban casi en ropa interior… bueno, la culpa seguía siendo de Kyosuke, se apresuraba demasiado y nunca se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta.

El caso es que Yuuichi lo aceptó sin problema, tan solo dijo: "_Mientras vuestros sentimientos sean sinceros, no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlo… al fin y al cabo si os amáis, no tengo derecho a decir nada_". Estaba claro que Tsurugi Yuuichi era una buena persona.

Kyosuke se quedó mirando a Tenma por largo rato y volvió a sonreír.

—Ya vuelves a ser el de siempre…

Tenma se sorprendió por lo que dijo y después bajó la mirada, curvando sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que no sirve de nada estar deprimido por eso, no se van a arreglar las cosas con mis padres por eso.

Tsurugi le miró atento mientras seguía lavando los platos, era algo obvio que estaba muy afectado… ¿pero que podría hacer él? Bajó la cabeza y miró el agua corriendo y mezclándose con el jabón.

—¿Quieres comer algo más? No comiste mucho —dijo el peli azul mientras se ponía de nuevo a lavar los cacharros. Tenma le miró y contestó:

—No, en serio que no tengo hambre, gracias por preocuparte.

—Es normal que lo haga ¿no? —preguntó Tsurugi—. Soy tu novio.

Tenma amplió su sonrisa y asintió. Claro… era obvio, la verdad es que le gustaba tanto oír eso de Tsurugi. Se levantó de la silla y abrazó por detrás a Tsurugi, tenía ganas de sentir su calor. El de ojos dorados se quedó paralizado por un momento.

—Eres cálido, Tsurugi…

—¿Tenma…?

—¿Sabes? Eres la persona más importante para mí Kyosuke, cuando mis padres me dijeron aquellas cosas y me echaron de casa, creí que no me recuperaría… pero luego me encontraste y pensé que era una tontería derrumbarme por eso, ya que la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y a la que amo con locura, eres tú. Me sorprendió mucho cuando me correspondiste, pensé que ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí… ya veo que no fue así —Tenma hizo un larga pausa, y Tsurugi no se atrevía a hablar, no sabía que decir—. Por un momento creí que tu burlabas de mí… sigo sin saber qué has visto en mí, seguramente acabarás por cansarte de este llorón, lo sé y…

—No puedo creer que seas tan tonto —interrumpió Kyosuke girando su cabeza, mirando a Tenma con una expresión molesta, el castaño se quedó sorprendido. El peli azul deshizo el abrazo de Tenma y se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él. Bajó su cabeza hasta juntar su frente con la del castaño, quien se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca—. No sé por qué dices que me iba a cansar de ti, ¿y por qué iba a burlarme? ¿Es tan raro que esté enamorado de ti?

Tenma bajó la cabeza y comentó:

—Bueno… siempre acabo por cansar a la gente, y esta vez a quien he cansado, ha sido a mis padres… tarde o temprano voy a cansarte a ti y…

Tenma se quedó callado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir los labios de Tsurugi sobre los suyos, callándolo. El peli azul movió sus labios contra los de su novio, quien cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponder, abrazándose al más alto. Tenma suspiró en medio del beso, necesitaba aire, pero lo único que sintió fue la lengua de Kyosuke rozando la suya, solo por un momento.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes y Tenma bajó la cabeza. Por su parte, Kyosuke miraba a su novio, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, entonces frunció el ceño… ¿por qué demonios dudaba de lo que sentía de él?

—No entiendo que te ocurre, Tenma. ¡Te amo y no sé cómo repetirlo! ¿Acaso estos seis meses he demostrado lo contrario? —preguntó el peli azul algo enfadado por la actitud de su novio, pero se sorprendió al ver que el castaño comenzaba a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

—Yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Pero…! Bueno… mis padres eran las personas en las que más confiaba aparte de ti, que me hagan esto… fue… muy duro —susurraba Tenma, intentado que el llanto no dificultara sus palabras.

Tsurugi dio un rápido beso en los labios a Tenma y acarició su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca te dejaré… mírame bien Tenma, yo no soy igual a tus padres y puedes confiar en mí, porque te amo y eres lo único que necesito para estar bien.

Tenma lloró con más fuerza al oír eso y puso sus manos sobre las de Kyosuke, asintiendo mientras ponía una sonrisa. El peli azul suspiró tranquilo, esa sonrisa que había puesto el castaño era verdadera, una que quería ver.

De repente, Tenma le abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y del hombro de su novio. Tsurugi le correspondió al abrazo algo sorprendido, pero luego se acordó de que era una característica muy típica de su novio.

—Demuéstramelo…

—¿Eh? —preguntó el peli azul confundido, estaba seguro de que había oído algo pero no sabía si era verdad. Tenma deshizo el abrazo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza gacha.

—Demuéstramelo… que me quieres y que nunca me dejarás, demuéstralo —confesó el castaño mirando a su novio directamente, estaba ruborizado y se notaba muy avergonzado, sin embargo en sus ojos se mostraba decisión.

El peli azul se ruborizó al ver así a Tenma… no sabía cómo había tardado tanto en pillar lo que el castaño le quería decir. Por muchas veces que lo hubieran hecho, aunque tampoco habían sido tantas, a Tenma le avergonzaba cuando empezaban e inconscientemente también avergonzaba a Kyosuke.

El delantero se puso serio de repente y llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de Tenma, justamente la que tenía dañada, y la acarició suavemente, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Te lo demostraré.

…

Algunos suspiros y risas empezaron a llenar la habitación. Tenma se reía levemente al notar los besos de Tsurugi sobre su cuello, dando a entender lo sensible y las cosquillas que tenía en esa zona. El peli azul sonrío también, el cuello de su novio le encantaba y sobre todo hacerle cosquillas… daba igual cuantas veces lo hicieran, Tenma siempre sentía cosquillas en aquel lugar.

Mordió un poco de piel del cuello y Tenma dejó de reírse, para reprimir un gemido apretando los labios entre sí. Un tenue rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y tembló un poco al sentir que su novio empezaba a morderle lenta y suavemente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Las manos del castaño viajaron hasta la cintura de Tsurugi y agarró la camiseta roja de su novio, subiéndola poco a poco. El peli azul subió su cabeza y quedó cara a cara con el castaño y, antes de que pudiera retirar su camiseta, besó los labios de su chico. El castaño soltó la camiseta del peli azul y posó sus manos sobre los cabellos azules de su novio, buscando la goma que sostenía su cabeza, cuando la encontró, tiró de ella y el cabello de Tsurugi quedó libre, deslizándose por sus hombros.

Tenma jadeó cuando la lengua de su novio rozó con la suya, acariciándola lentamente. Notó como Kyosuke cogía su camiseta y la levantaba, se separaron por un momento para que al peli azul no se le hiciera difícil la tarea de quitarle la camiseta. De un momento a otro, Tenma estaba con el pecho al descubierto. Tsurugi volvió a atacar la boca del castaño, esta vez de una manera algo más salvaje, no era un simple roce de labios, era un beso con lengua.

El castaño agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Tsurugi de nuevo y la levantó repentinamente hasta el pecho, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos con impresión. El peli azul empezó a reírse en medio del beso y se separó de Tenma para poder reírse a gusto. El más bajo lo miraba perplejo.

—¿D-De que te ríes? —preguntó Tenma algo descolocado. El peli azul paró de reírse y miró fijamente los ojos azules de su novio, con una sonrisa que mostraba diversión.

—Pareces muy ansioso, ¿a qué se debe?

La pregunta de Tsurugi hizo que Tenma se pusiera completamente rojo y bajara la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza. Hizo un puchero y rápidamente tumbó a Kyosuke, poniéndose encima de él y quitándole por fin la camiseta del pijama. El peli azul se quedó sorprendido por esa reacción, pero después puso una minúscula sonrisa.

—Eres un desgraciado, no deberías reírte de mí —soltó el castaño con el ceño fruncido, sin quitar aún el sonrojo que trepaba por sus mejillas. Tsurugi se incorporó y atrapó los labios de Tenma con los suyos, haciendo que el enfado del castaño se fuera tan rápido como vino.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo…

Tenma no supo ni cuando volvieron a la posición inicial, con Tsurugi encima de él, seguramente por los besos que se daban hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo ni se enterara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió una de las manos de Kyosuke en su estómago, empezando a subirla, acariciando todo su torso. Rió un poco cuando la boca de su novio se encontraba de nuevo en su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo lentamente. Pero el peli azul no pasó mucho tiempo ahí esta vez, sino que siguió bajando.

Tenma soltó un profundo suspiro tras notar como Tsurugi capturaba con su boca el pezón derecho y apretaba el izquierdo con su mano derecha. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un gemido al notar como mordía suavemente su pezón, torturándolo. Notaba la erección del otro sobre su pierna, y eso hizo que se sonrojara más.

Kyosuke fue bajando repentinamente y dar besos por todo el pecho de su novio, para después empezar a dar besos sobre su barriga. Tenma sabía lo que eso significaba y le daba muchísima vergüenza, por mucho que lo repitieran. Cuando sintió que el peli azul empezaba a bajar su pantalón del pijama, se le cortó la respiración.

—¡E-Espera! —gritó avergonzado, Tsurugi levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. ¡Ya te dije que eso me da mucha vergüenza!

Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en los labios del peli azul y Tenma solo temió lo peor.

—Y yo ya te dije que lo haría las veces que hicieran falta para que perdieras la vergüenza.

—P-Pero… ¡E-Eh! —exclamó Tenma sonrojado a más no poder cuando su novio le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers, dejándolo desnudo frente a él. El castaño se llevó las manos a su cara, notando lo caliente que estaba… maldito Tsurugi y su forma de avergonzarle, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer y eso le ponía nervioso.

El peli azul sonrió al ver el miembro de su novio ya bastante erecto y lo recorrió con su mano, el cuerpo de Tenma se azotó ante el contacto. Apretó un poco el miembro de Tenma y este reaccionó dando un gemido de la sorpresa. Su respiración se agitó y llevó una mano a su boca, intentando que Tsurugi no escuchara los gemidos que salían de su boca. Abrió los ojos con impresión cuando sintió algo húmedo en su miembro… Tsurugi lo había metido en su boca. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono muy rojo al notar como su novio le daba placer con la boca, siempre se avergonzaba de ese acto, se sentía muy vulnerable y ridículo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para que no se le oyera, sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que no pudo resistir más y los gemidos del castaño empezaron a salir incontroladamente de su boca, Kyosuke le estaba haciendo desfalleciendo de placer.

Dio un gruñido al sentir una pequeña mordida en su miembro, su novio siempre hacía eso y le causaba demasiado placer, nunca dolor… Tsurugi siempre se preocupaba de no hacerle daño. El sudor empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo y sus ojos azules estaba nublados de placer, al parecer el peli azul era lo que quería… no solo que disfrutara, sino que se olvidara de toda la situación que había vivido unas horas antes.

Una corriente eléctrica golpeó la columna vertebral del castaño y tensó su cuerpo, respirando cada vez más agitadamente… eso solo podía significar una cosa: el orgasmo estaba cerca. Tenma encogía su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba el momento final, pero tenía que avisar a Kyosuke, siempre le avisaba, no podía dejar sin avisarle.

—M-Me… Me voy a… ¡no puedo más, apártate! —gritaba el castaño tirando del pelo azul de su novio, este se apartó antes de que se corriera. Tenma temblaba con la respiración agitada, aunque aún permanecía excitado ya que no había llegado al orgasmo. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

Kyosuke sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de Tenma, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Últimas palabras antes de que te lleve al cielo?

—Idiota —dijo Tenma enrojeciendo al oír eso. El castaño se abrazó a su novio y acercó su boca a su oído—. Te amo…

Tsurugi sonrió y acarició con su nariz la mejilla del más bajo, donde después depositó un pequeño beso.

—Yo también, y lo sabes…

Tenma permanecía abrazado a su novio, notando el calor corporal de su chico. Sintió como se quitaba el resto de ropa que le quedaba, acomodándose encima de él.

—Voy a entrar…

El castaño tragó saliva al oír eso y asintió con fuerza. Tsurugi separó la cabeza de Tenma de su hombro y le besó en los labios, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a entrar en él. El mediocampista notó sus músculos tensados al notar eso. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó a respirar agitadamente, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando lo hacían… al principio le dolía, solo tenía que acostumbrarse.

La respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada en cuanto se separaron y unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por el rostro de Tenma, dejando el claro cuánto le dolía. Tragó saliva y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente mientras que Tsurugi le acariciaba el cabello y le daba besos en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

—Lo siento… —susurró el peli azul mirándolo directamente a la cara. Tenma sonrió como pudo y negó con la cabeza.

—No te… disculpes… está b-bien… en se-serio… ¡agh! N-no te preocupes… ¡Ah!

Cuando Kyosuke acabó de introducirse en él, el castaño permaneció respirando agitadamente, esperando a acostumbrarse al dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Contenía aire y después lo soltaba, dándose cuenta de que así pasaba el dolor más rápido. Cuando se acostumbró dio un pequeño movimiento de caderas, haciendo que tanto él como Tsurugi soltaran un gruñido de placer.

—¿Ya… no te duele?

Tenma sonrió y negó con la cabeza con un evidente rubor en las mejillas, aún a pesar de todo estaba avergonzado. El peli azul sonrió y embistió suavemente el cuerpo del castaño, que soltó un gemido ante esa acción. Tsurugi también gruñó por lo bajo al notar la cálida estrechez de su novio, era delicioso sentirla. El castaño aferró sus manos a las sábanas de la cama de su novio, y apretando los dientes para que no salieran de su boca esos vergonzosos sonidos que delataban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese acto.

Tenma puso una mano en su boca al notar que empezaba a gemir realmente alto cuando Tsurugi aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, provocándole aún más placer. El calor de los cuerpos de ambos empezaba a mostrarse como una fina capa de sudor que los cubría. Cada vez era más difícil acallar los gemidos, incluso se notaba aunque estuviera tapando su boca.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando el peli azul retiró la mano de Tenma de su boca, haciendo que los gemidos del centrocampista llenaran la habitación.

—Déjame… oírte… g-gemir —susurraba Tsurugi con la respiración entrecortada en el oído de Matsukaze, justo antes de aumentar de nuevo la intensidad de las embestidas.

El placer nublaba la mente del castaño, al igual que la del peli azul, que tener a su novio castaño debajo de él retorciéndose de placer y escucharlo gemir de esa manera, era algo que no pasaba fácilmente por alto, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por su parte, Tenma no estaba mucho mejor. Sentir las precisas y profundas embestidas de su novio en su interior, hacía que perdiera la cordura cada vez con más rapidez. Abrió los ojos impresionado y lanzó un gutural grito de placer cuando notó que una de las embestidas de Tsurugi dio de lleno en su "punto dulce". Tsurugi lo notó, sonriendo y concentrándose en ese punto en especial.

—¡N-No Kyosuke! ¡No ha-hagas e-eso! ¡Ahí no! —decía Tenma como podía entre gemidos, no soportaría mucho más si se concentraba en ese punto especial. Iba a taparse la boca ya que consideraba que sus gemidos era muy vergonzosos, pero Tsurugi no lo dejó, tomando las muñecas de Tenma y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del castaño.

—De eso nada… quiero oírte gemir, ya te lo dije… Tenma —dijo el peli azul mucho más serio que antes. Matsukaze se sonrojó al oír eso y al notar que no duraría mucho más, el placer que sentía era demasiado.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del castaño y él sabía lo que significaba: pronto iba a venirse. Tsurugi lo notó, ya que él tampoco iba a durar mucho más, se iba a correr en cualquier momento.

Un gutural gemido de placer escapó de la garganta de ambos, anunciando que se habían venido. Los dos respiraban agitadamente tras el orgasmo que habían tenido, intentando normalizar la respiración. Tenma le sonrió a su novio, que le devolvió la sonrisa. El peli azul descendió para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Tenma y tapándolo con las mantas para que no cogiera frío.

—Tengo sueño… —murmuró Tenma aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio—… no me sueltes…

—No lo haré, duerme tranquilo —susurró Kyosuke acariciando los cabellos castaños de su novio… mañana sería otro día en la vida de Tenma.

…

Los rayos de sol que salieron al día siguiente hacía que cualquiera desechara la teoría de que el día anterior había estado opacado por una torrencial lluvia. El sol se alzaba en lo alto, brillando con fuerza.

Tsurugi despertó tras los insistentes rayos del sol golpeando su cara. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que Tenma estaba a su lado, pero no estaba allí. Se sobresaltó y se irguió de repente, pensando en dónde estaría su novio.

—¿Tenma…?

La puerta de la habitación del peli azul se abrió, dejando ver a Tenma entrando por ella, vestido con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. La mejilla que supuestamente estaba dañada, ahora no tenía ni rastro de la bofetada que le había dado su padre el día anterior.

—Ah, ya has despertado —dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta tras él con una tímida sonrisa—. Cogí la ropa al ver que ya estaba seca, la tuya me queda bastante grande…

—Me habías asustado, pensé que te habías ido —reclamó el peli azul, frunciendo el ceño. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Tenma y rió nerviosamente.

—Oh vamos, te habría avisado si me fuera.

Tenma se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kyosuke, justo al lado del peli azul. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Y… —Tsurugi fue que decidió romper el silencio—… ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé —Tenma negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansado—. Sé que tarde o temprano me voy a tener que enfrentar a mis padres, pero no me siento con ganas ni con humor… prefiero que la situación se enfríe un poco… quizás una semana.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.

—Sí, lo sé… y me sienta mal por abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—¿Abusar? —preguntó Tsurugi con cierta ironía mientras abrazaba por detrás a Tenma—. Sabes bien que puedes estar aquí el tiempo que haga falta, no estás abusando para nada, además… ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte solo por ahí? Ni hablar, hay demasiados pervertidos…

Otra gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza castaña de Tenma, soltando un suspiro pesado… los celos y las paranoias de su novio no tenían límites. Aunque reconocía que esta vez podía tener razón.

Tenma se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en Tsurugi. Miró los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación y sonrió… era cierto, Tsurugi estaba a su lado y, para él, eso era más que suficiente.

_Porque el camino a seguir sería menos complicado si caminaban juntos…_

* * *

**Lo sé, I know this... me salió tan cursi que hasta me pregunto que me pasa! ._. que ocurre Saya? antes molabas! (?) Debe ser que estoy deprimida porque mañana cumplo años! ): mierda, mi vida se va a la mierda! (?) la vejez no pasa en vano (?)**

**Bueno, me iré a quejarme a otro lado y... a vosotros que os ha parecido? Sí, lo sé, podéis mandarme bombas nucleares, está permitido! (?) Al menos dejadme un review para saber lo mal que lo hice no? (?) xD En serio, quiero saberlo! o_o**

**Me iré a dormir, que tengo sueño! Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
